Hope Through Darkness
by Annabelltoki23
Summary: Bella has a secret that no one can find out about. She has been keeping it for the last seven months. But what happens when Edward and his family move to town? All Human. Usual couples. R
1. Glimmer

**Hope Through Darkness**

Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

I opened my eyes to yet another day of gray skies and green surroundings. I couldn't help but sigh at the day ahead of me. Then I remembered everything that had happened for the last too many months. I hurriedly ran to make Charlie's breakfast then sprinted back upstairs to do my morning routine then change into a more suitable outfit for my boyfriend, Jacob, to see me in. I glanced at the time and my heart lurched. It was 8:30. I was supposed to be at La Push 30 minutes ago. My breathing quickened and I slowly sank to the floor. I thought of what was going to happen and started shaking. I came to realize that the longer I stayed here the worse it would be and sprinted once more down the stairs and to my car keys hanging up. Charlie was already downstairs and enjoying the omelet I had made for him. He grunted a greeting and I hurried over to him to kiss him on the cheek and tell him I was headed to Jacob's. He smiled and told me to tell Billy, Jacob's father and my dad's best friend, hello for him.

I ran to my rusty old truck and jumped as it roared to life. I was too on edge; too jumpy to pretend, as I should that life was easy and carefree just as it had been only a year ago. I shook my head and pushed my truck as fast as it would go (which was only 55 miles per hour) and hoped that by some miracle Jacob wouldn't notice I was so late. As I pulled to a stop in front of his house I checked the time. I was nearly 9:00. I was shaking again as I walked to the front door and knocked.

As soon as I saw Jacob's expression any hope I had of him not noticing the time disappeared. He pulled me inside. I noticed Billy wasn't here and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Jacob looked at me and asked, "Where have you been?"

Suddenly I was remembering the first time this had happened:

_I had come out of class late only to find a furious Jacob waiting for me by his car. I ran up to hug him but stopped when I saw his fisted hands._

"_Where have you been?" He demanded._

"_Jacob, what's wrong?"_

"_Where have you been?" He was practically screaming now. _

_For the first time I felt fear and squeaked out, "I t-took a shower a-after gym."_

_Jacob looked at me for a long time. I shrunk under his gaze.  
_

"_You should never keep me waiting." His voice was calm and deadly._

"_Jacob, what's the matter with you?"_

_His hand flew out and slapped me across the face. I automatically brought my hand up to cover my stinging cheek. He looked at his hand like it belonged to someone else. Then a slow smile started to creep across his face._

_"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."  
_

_Then he pulled his are back and punched my just under my left eye._

"_If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will kill you. Don't you worry, it will be slow and painful." _

_His promise made me shudder._

I was pulled back to the present by his hand roughly pulling my hair. I bit the inside of my check so I wouldn't scream.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jacob shouted.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I-I slept too l-late and cou-couldn't get here any f-faster."

Jacob punched me in the gut and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Oh you could of gotten here faster Bella, you just didn't try hard enough. You never try hard enough. You are lazy and it's about time someone punished you for it."

He kicked me in the stomach, then the ribs over and over. I heard a crack and suddenly breathing became impossible. I screamed and cried. I looked up into his eyes and say the happiness there. He sincerely enjoyed my pain. He walked over to my right ankle and rested his foot on it. He looked into my eyes and I realized what he was about to do. As he saw the fear engulf me, he rose his foot up and stomped down as hard as he could. I felt and heard it snap. He finally stopped and I scrambled to my feet, the movement making the pain flare. I whimpered, careful not to put any pressure on my right foot.

"If you tell anyone…" He started then looked into my eyes to see if he needed to finish. He didn't.

I limped to my truck and drove until the pain and the tears were too much. Then I pulled over and got out of my car. I sat next to the front tire and cried. I sat like that until I heard a car slow and pull over behind me. I quickly stood up and then fell and groaned. My right ankle was definitely broken. Someone got out of the unfamiliar car and ran to help me up. I looked up into the greenest eyes I had ever seen and came to the conclusion he was not from around here.

"Are you all right?" His voice was soft and musical. It was also filled with concern. Why was he concerned for me? He didn't even know me.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

He helped me up and I almost collapsed again. He carefully supported my weight until I gained balance on one leg. He stood with one hand on my arm to keep my steady. I really looked at him for the first time. He was tall and muscular without being overstated. He was also the most beautiful person I had ever met. His hair was the oddest shade of reddish brown. It was almost copper. Everything about him was perfect.

"You are not fine. What happened?" He asked.

"I j-just tripped and f-fell." I was a horrible liar.

He just stared at me.

"What is you name?" He quietly inquired.

"Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella."

"My name is Edward Cullen and you need to go to the hospital."

"NO!" I practically screamed.

He looked at me for a long time.

"Is someone abusing you?"

"N-no." Why couldn't I lie more convincingly?

"Bella. If someone is abusing you, you need to tell the police."

"I can't! He will kill me, and anyone I tell! Please don't make me tell!" I sobbed.

"Bella calm down. I won't. But you need to see a doctor."

"They will figure it out! Or he will think I told them and punish me!"

"Fine. I'll take you to my dad. He's a doctor. I will just tell him I was driving home and found you after a nasty fall."

"O-okay."

I attempted to walk to his car, but fell after the first step. Edward ran to open the passenger door then picked me up and set me carefully on the seat. I looked down as he closed the door. He got quickly into the driver's seat and started forward. He looked at me then gently took my hand in his. I jumped slightly at the electricity that flowed between us.

"Bella, who is doing this to you?" He asked carefully, trying not to push me too far.

I sighed. "My boyfriend, Jacob."

"How long has he been doing this?"

"7 months." I barely whispered.

I heard his quick intake of breath, but his face showed no emotion. I only saw the tiniest hint of pain around his eyes.

"We are almost to my house."

"How long have you been in town?" I asked so he wouldn't as me any more questions.

"A little over an hour."

"Who is here with you?"

"My mom, dad, sister, and brother."

Edward took a turn that was almost impossible to see and then a beautiful mansion appeared before us.


	2. New Friend

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I can't believe anyone read this story! Thank you to everyone who reads. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters and settings that are involved in it. All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Edward carried me into his house and set me down carefully on his couch.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get my dad."

"Ok."

I looked around his large living room. It was very light in all ways. I turned around carefully on the couch to see a large piano. I wondered idly who played it. I turned back to see a big, long box and could only assume it was a T.V. I turned to my right and saw a large staircase. As I was watching Edward came down the stairs with another man. He was tall like Edward and had blond hair. He was almost as beautiful, and had a kind face.

"You must be Bella," the man said. "My name is Carlisle. Edward told me you fell and hurt yourself pretty badly. I am going to need to get some x-rays. Do you think you can walk up the stairs?"

I slowly tried to get up, putting both my feet on the floor. As I put stood, my right leg gave out and I moaned, falling back onto the couch. Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into a room with a long table and medical equipment. Carlisle wheeled a strange looking machine toward me and took x-rays of my ankle. He asked me if anything else hurt, and I told him about my ribs. He took x-rays of the area that was most tender, and then told me he would be back in a little bit.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I just looked at him until he realized what a stupid question that was.

"I mean, are you in a lot of pain?" He amended.

"I've had worse."

Concern and pain tightened his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about me? You don't even know me."

"You seem so nice and innocent. Jacob is a monster to hurt you, Bella."

I laughed though this wasn't funny. "For all you know I deserve it."

"No one deserves what he does to you."

I was really starting to like Edward. This was not good. I had to warn him.

"Edward, you shouldn't care about me. It will get you hurt. I don't want to cause you trouble or pain. You should have left me on the side of the road."

"No Bella. I don't care if it is dangerous, I want to help you. If you ever need my help or want to talk, just call me."

He handed me a business card with his numbers on it. I tucked it carefully into my shoe. If Jacob saw me, I doubted he would find it there.

"Okay Edward. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Your right ankle and one of your ribs are broken. You're going to need a cast on your leg and some crutches. I am going to wrap this bandage around your chest to keep your rib in place to heal correctly. You will need to take it easy for at least a month. I would prefer you not do anything strenuous for 6 weeks. I will give you a note for school. I don't want you to go to school this week though."

I took the note and the crutches after he was done fixing me up. Edward drove me back to my car. He said he would come to see me to make sure I was healing correctly. I told him I would call him when it was safe to come. He helped me into my truck, and then tried to insist on driving me home.

"Bella, you can't drive with a broken ankle."

"I already did," I reminded him.

"Fine, but I am following you home to make sure you are okay."

I drove back slowly and, when I finally made it home, Edward helped me out of the car.

"Don't come over until I call," I reminded him.

"I promise."

He walked to his car then waved before driving away. I watched until he was gone. I moved carefully to the door. As I stepped up onto the porch, I heard a car screech to a stop behind me. I slowly turned.

"Hello J-Jacob."

**A/N So I couldn't resist, I had to try a cliff-hanger. Tell me what you guys think! Review or PM me your thoughts. Let me know if you want me to try a new POV or any other critic that you think would make the story better. I am open to ideas. I am just writing as it comes to me and I hope to have a new chapter every other day. I will try my hardest. Thanks for reading **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry to say I will not be updating today. I am having some serious problems figuring out what to right next. Reviews would be super helpful. Anyone who wants to pitch me any ideas feel free. Just leave me a review with your idea or PM me it. I'm so sorry guys! I wish I could think of the next chapter without help but I am having serious doubts about my writing skills. I don't need any self-esteem boosts, just ideas! Thanks so much for reading!**

** ~Annabelltoki23**


End file.
